


Beck's Problem

by bloodredthread



Category: Victorious
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredthread/pseuds/bloodredthread
Summary: When Jade elicits a rather hormonal response from Beck, he struggles to keep it concealed from the rest of their friends at Tori's house. Jade, however, isn't letting him calm down.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 16
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

The day before the rehearsals for Sikowitz's new play, the gang was at Tori's house to decide on the cast together. Instead of holding formal auditions, their teacher had left choosing the star up to themselves.

"So, what? Are you saying I can't act?" Jade demanded, glaring daggers at Tori. She was currently sitting next to Beck and was leaning against him. While the two girls were yelling, Cat was sitting on the floor and making a house for her purple giraffe stuffed animal out of three of the Vega's couch pillows.

"No!" Tori shouted, sighing in frustration. "I just think that there's no one here better suited to play a…" she glanced at the play description and read off the bit about the lead role, "'care-free, silly, and slightly unaware' girl stuck in the middle of the woods than Cat!"

"But the entire point of acting is that you're acting," Jade shot back. "I can play a 'care-free, silly, and slightly unaware' girl stuck in the middle of the woods if I want to!" She leaned against the couch, glancing between the rest of them for support.

"If you really think so then only the 'slightly unaware' part would be correct," Rex commented. Jade, fuming, pulled him off of Robbie's arm and tossed him into the sink. Robbie ran after him after he heard the water in the sink slosh around from the puppet falling in it. Cat gasped, accidentally knocking over her pillow house.

"It doesn't matter what my personality is," Jade said. "Movies would be pretty boring if actors could only play parts that matched their personality. Robbie would only be able to play freaky weirdos and Cat…" She glanced at the redhead, who was waiting expectantly for her insult. "..wouldn't be cast." Cat gasped again.

"Cast for what?" Trina called from the top of the stairs.

"No one likes you!" Jade screamed.

"Oh, shut up, Jade!" Trina yelled, stomping down to the living room. "Plenty of people like me!" She put her hands on Beck's shoulders. "You like me, right Becky?" she asked, interrupting Beck before he could object. "And again, cast for what?" she demanded.

Jade hopped onto Beck's lap, straddling his knees and pulling Trina off of him. She grabbed a pair of scissors from her pocket and pointed them at Trina. "A cast for your neck if you don't get your hands off of him!"

"Jade!" Trina, Tori, Andre, and Cat said at the same time. Beck was busy avoiding staring at her for modesty's sake. He felt something stir in him with Jade's protectiveness and the fact that her chest was almost up against his face.

"What? It's her fault for always going after Beck." She leaned over Beck to shout at Trina, still holding the scissors. "He's taken, pre-turd!" Beck looked up at her, surprised by her sudden aggressiveness. It was normal for her to get jealous but rarely would she whip out her scissors.

"God! Okay!" Trina said while standing up and brushing herself off. "You don't have to be so scary."

"I'll be scary if I want to," Jade sneered from on her knees, pressing herself against Beck to get closer to Trina. Beck quickly turned his head to the side, blushing slightly.

"Come on, Jade," Beck said nervously, grabbing her hips to try to guide her off of him. He changed his voice to a whisper. "Just get off." Jade, still focused on Trina and not paying attention to Beck, sat down on Beck's lap from her previous position hovering above him. She stared at Beck in shock when she felt something hard meet her between her legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jade said back, flustered. She rolled off of him to sit on the couch next to him. Beck grabbed a pillow as soon as she was gone and placed it casually on his legs. The rest of the gang was completely clueless as to what had just happened.

"What?" Cat asked, breaking the silence. "What's the matter, Jade?"

"Nothing," Jade said quickly, Beck nodding in agreement.

"I've never seen you look, well, not terrifying," Andre said. Jade spun her scissors around and snipped them in his direction. Beck laughed and breathed in deeply, trying to get ahold of his… problem. His sudden awareness of Jade's almost see-through black sweater wasn't helping either so he just looked away. Contrary to what many might assume at school, he'd never actually seen what was under it. Neither of them had been with anyone that way despite the rumors of them being into BDSM or whatever people suspected that week.

"Shut it, Andre," she threatened and he put up his hands in defense. Robbie, standing by the sink and having just finished wringing out the water from Rex, looked back and forth between Beck's flushed face and the pillow on his lap. His eyes lit up with realization.

A soggy Rex spoke, "Wait, does Beck have a b-" He was interrupted by Beck's pillow being chucked at him. It missed him and skidded across the kitchen.

Tori exhaled in frustration. "Beck, please don't toss my stuff." Beck muttered a quick apology and started to stand up to grab the pillow for her. But he quickly realized that walking across the room wasn't a great idea at the moment. The only other pillows in the room were the ones Cat was playing with.

"Jade!" he hissed, panicking and gesturing the rather large bulge in his shorts. Her eyes widened and she glanced around. Someone was definitely going to notice, namely Trina. Not having anything else to cover himself with, Beck grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and placed her on his lap.

"Oh, my-" Jade started, turning her head to look at him. He looked at her apologetically and she avoided eye contact, starting to feel rather excited herself. She was only wearing a thin pair of shorts underneath her skirt so she could feel everything. Beck, on the other hand, knew he'd messed up; now that he was using Jade as his replacement for the pillow, there was no way he'd ever be able to calm down.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Rex continued. "I think Beck is stressed because Jade made him-" Not having anything else to throw, Jade screamed and tried to stand up but Beck grabbed her and pulled her back down. A small noise came out of his mouth as he pulled her back against him.

"Beck are you okay?" Cat asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah I'm good," Beck responded, waving his arm at her and trying to divert the attention back to her. "How's your house going, C-Cat?"

"C-Cat," Cat repeated, giggling. "St-stutterer."

Beck chuckled nervously, trying to distract himself from Jade. "So, are you done with Mr. Purple's house?"

"Well, I only have three pillows. I need four!" she ranted, throwing her arms in the air. "Beck, can you grab the one you threw for me?"

"Uh," he started. "Maybe, you could just make it a three-sided house?"

"It is a three-sided house! The fourth is for the roof!"

"Ah, well, this way he can see the-" he groaned quietly when Jade moved her hips in a subtle circle, testing out his responses. "-stars."

"Ugh, I'll get it for you," Tori said, stomping over to the kitchen and tossing the pillow to Cat. "Why can't we just figure out the parts for the play like we were planning to?"

"Thanks." She shot a quick glare at Beck for refusing to help but put it on top of the other three pillows anyway. "Tori, why don't you just pick the lead yourself?"

"I want you to be the lead, Cat!" Tori yelled. "But Jade here wants to be it."

Beck spoke up. "Jade, don't you think that you should let Cat play the part? She'd be perfect at-" He stopped again when Jade started spreading her legs over him, letting him press right against her warm- "Nevermind. You should play her." She smiled wickedly over her shoulder at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

"Jade…" he warned her.

"What?" she whispered in his ear, batting her eyes. "Don't you like feeling me up against your-" Beck's eyes widened and he slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Here, I know Sikowitz wants us to choose but we could just hold a mini audition here. Read off a bit of the script and we can all vote on the winner," Tori suggested.

"As long as Jade doesn't kill me if she loses," Cat said.

"No promises," Jade responded. "But good idea, Tori. For you."

Tori ignored the remark and handed the script to Cat who squealed in excitement. "Kay kay! I'll read it now," she said. Everyone leaned in to pay attention except for Beck, who was still trying to hold Jade still. He had wrapped his arms around her waist which, while it did keep her from moving, also meant he had to feel her curves which he had never realized were so dramatic prior to then. His situation between the two's bodies was getting worse and worse.

Cat began her monologue. She put her hand up to her ear to pretend it was a phone and started speaking. Jade and Beck weren't really paying attention until near the end. "...I'm sorry for chasing those butterflies away from the trail when I was hiking." Cat's face broke out of the sorrowful look for a second to smile about the idea of butterflies. "I know you told me not to do that. But I've been sitting on this rock for what seems like forever! I'm soaking wet from the rain and I can't stop shaking from the cold. I mean, look around!" She gestured with her arm. "Oh, wait. You can't see through a voicemail. But everywhere there's just trees, trees, and more trees!"

Cat stood up and bowed and everyone politely clapped. Tori took the script from Cat and handed it to Tori. "Want to get off of Beck's lap to do the monologue?" Tori asked, a little uncomfortably.

Beck answered for her. "The monologue doesn't involve any movement, right? She can just stay here."

Rex started talking again. "And she can't get up because Beck's-"

"SHUT UP, REX!" Beck shouted, shocking everyone with the volume of his voice.

"Uhh… okay," Tori responded. "Let's start."

Jade patted Beck's knee. "I'm glad to know you want me here." She cleared her throat to start, suddenly hyper-aware of Beck's… pulsing… beneath her with everyone in the room's eyes on her. As she read out the script, no one seemed to notice anything wrong. That is until Jade was about halfway through. "...But I've been sitting on this rock for what seems like forever!" she cried, leaning back into Beck. He bit the inside of his cheek to stay quiet and silently cursed Jade. "I'm soaking wet," She was suddenly glad that she'd decided to wear a skirt that day because this way there was a good chance that Beck knew that what she'd said was true. Sure enough, she felt him twitch beneath her warmth. "...from the rain and I can't stop shaking from the cold," she continued, shaking a little for emphasis. Beck tilted his head back slightly, wanting nothing more than for everyone to leave the room so that he could take Jade right then. "I mean, look around!" Jade said, twisting her body quickly to point around the room. This time, the friction was too much.

Beck disguised his moan by speaking up loudly and interrupting Jade. He pulled out his Pear Phone and pretended to get a text. "Hey, sorry but I need to go home right n-now. Apparently, it's an emergency. Jade, you'd better come with if you want a ride." He stood up, keeping Jade in front of him to cover himself up.

"I'd love a ride," she told him suggestively.

"I bet you would," he muttered. "Bye, guys! Just give the part to Cat." Everyone gave their confused farewells and Beck speed walked to the door.

Before she left, Jade yelled, "Someone duct tape Rex's mouth shut, if you can!" She'd barely finished her sentence before Beck yanked her out the door. "Well, wasn't that fun?" she asked once they were outside.

With fire in his eyes, Beck grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into his car, kissing her with a passion she'd never seen in him before. She kissed him desperately back but broke away to speak, "We can't do this here."

For a second, Beck debated just banging her right then and there but just sighed and opened the door for her to get in the car. As soon as they were both situated, he took off speeding to his house.

"Someone's worked up," Jade commented finally getting to stare unabashedly at his arousal.

"Okay, explanation time. You know how my RV's heater broke?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, to avoid freezing to death, I've been sleeping in my parents' house again. My room's right across the hallway from theirs so I can't, you know." He gave her a look to avoid saying the words out loud and she rolled her eyes. "It's been three weeks and then tonight you just hopped on my lap and…" He glanced down.

"Sounds awful," Jade sympathized, placing her hand on his thigh and smirking.

"But," he said, smirking. "They're not home tonight."

Jade's signature grin crept up her face and her hand started moving up his thigh. "Well, then. What do you want to do?"

Hope y'all enjoyed! Leave me reviews and I'll write a part two :)


	2. Chapter 2

Beck slammed the brakes when they got to his house and ran to the other side of the car to get Jade out. She, also very eager, sprinted for the RV but Beck had to grab her by the shoulders to lead her inside. “The heater’s broken, remember?”

“Right. Let’s go inside then.”

“Let’s.” Beck fiddled with the keys and they rushed inside as soon as the door was open. Giggling like a couple of dorks, they both almost tripped as they sped to Beck’s old room which was now just a guest room. Beck grabbed Jade and pinned her to the bed right as they got inside and moaned as her hand started rubbing him through the fabric of his pants. She watched his mouth drop open as she slipped her hand below the waist line and ran her fingers lightly against him. With Beck’s focus only on the Jade’s hand slowly wrapping around him, she took the opportunity to push him onto his back. She smiled at him and unzipped his pants, pulling him out of it. As she lowered her mouth to his tip, he spoke up in protest.

“Jade, don’t feel pressured to do that. I know that you feel like you have to but-“ He was interrupted by his own moan as Jade suddenly took all of him into her mouth. “N-nevermind,” he breathed out. She bobbed her head up and down him and he felt like he was losing all control. She sucked on him hard and Beck’s eyes rolled back into his head.

Jade removed her head from his member to speak. “You like this?” she said, continuing to jack him off while he wasn’t in her mouth. He responded with a weak smile; words refused to come out of his mouth.

“Do you have a condom?” Jade asked, never taking her hand off of him. Beck’s eyes were glazed over from the feeling of her grip that it took him a second to process what she’d said.

“Oh? Uh...” He thought for a second. It clicked that no matter how much he’d thought about having sex with Jade he’d never actually purchased condoms. “Damn it,” he muttered. “I only have like two from the weird bag we got in health class. It’s somewhere in a drawer in my RV.”

Jade, who’d usually get upset about forgetfulness, jumped to her feet. Whatever it took to get to feel him in her; it was worth running out to the RV for. “Let’s go get them.”

“Let’s.”

“Stop saying that.”

He shot one last smirk her direction before he pulled his pants back on and they rushed down the stairs and out of the house to try to find the condoms. It was almost comical; the two were running around the property looking for condoms, one with a raging hard on and the other with arousal dripping down her leg.

They tore threw Beck’s stuff together like animals but they couldn’t care less about the mess. “I found them!” Jade called across the RV from Beck who’d been searching his nightstand.

“Great,” he responded. He stuffed them in his pocket and, not really caring about coming off as too forward, picked up Jade, wrapped her legs around his front side, and took off running back into the house. They didn’t even make it to the stairs before she started making out with him in living room. He had no other choice than to toss her onto the couch and rip her clothes off. Well, not quite rip; she’d kill him if he messed with her favorite sweater. Within seconds of hitting the couch, both of them were almost naked with Beck in just his underwear and Jade in her bra and skirt.

“Hurry up,” she whispered as he struggled with the condom wrapper.

“I can’t get it open,” he said, frustrated. His hands were on the packet and his knee was between Jade’s legs.

“Here,” Jade responded, taking the scissors she’d threatened André with earlier and cutting open the wrapper.

Beck raised his eyebrows. “I’m honestly impressed that your skirt even has pockets.”

“Who’s to say they were in my pocket?”

He stared at her incredulously.

“I’m kidding, Beck.” She rolled her eyes and displayed her skirt pockets. “Now hurry up or I’m going to explode.”

“Please don’t explode.” He successfully put on the condom and was now working on undressing both of them completely. He pulled off his boxers and Jade took off her bra and skirt herself.

“Wanna do the honors?” she asked, raising her hips so that he could pull off her panties.

“Is that a thing people say in this situation?” he questioned back, pulling her panties off and grinning proudly at how wet they were. He tossed them on the floor and pulled off his boxers so that they could join them.

“No clue. You know this is my first time right?”

“Same here.” He took a deep breath and placed himself at her entrance. Beck was slowly pushing into her when Jade’s phone rang. Beck pulled out and sighed, handing the phone to Jade. She angrily answered it.

“Who is it!?” she screamed.

“It’s Robbie. Don’t you have my number saved?”

“I save the numbers of people I like. This is a really bad time so what do you want?” Jade demanded, trying not to moan as Beck started running himself through her folds, teasing her.

“This is payback,” Beck whispered, inserting himself into her warmth. Her eyes rolled back as he started slowly thrusting into her.

Robbie responded over the line, “Oh, well I wanted to know how you and Beck were. With the emergency and all.”

“We’re fine. May I go now?” Jade requested as sarcastically polite as she could manage. Beck brought his hand down between them and toyed with her between thrusts. Her head fell back and as hard as she tried to glare at him, she could barely keep her eyes open through the pleasure.

“I guess. But what was wrong anyway?” Robbie asked.

She glanced at Beck who just shrugged. Barely able to think, Jade came up with a random excuse on the spot. “His house flooded. It’s okay now, though.”

“Oh, that’s awful!” Robbie sympathized. He spoke louder for the rest of the room. “Guys, Beck’s house flooded!”

“No, you don’t need to-“

“Hi, Jade!” Cat screamed over the phone.

“Cat, I’m gonna-“ As Beck thrust hard into her, she had to bite her lip to not scream. “-kill you!”

“Aw,” she responded in disappointment. Jade moved her hips quickly up to meet Beck’s which resulted in him moaning himself.

“Oh, is Beck there? Put us on speaker phone!” Cat squealed excitedly. Jade reluctantly put the phone on speakerphone, grabbing onto Beck’s hair so that her hands had somewhere to go.

“H-hi, Cat,” Beck said, slowing down to not make as much noise. “I don’t think we can really talk right now.”

“Why? And what’s that squishy sound?”

“We’re... trying to save my stuff from the flooding.”

“Oh my god! My house flooded once and then my brother-“ Jade, having had enough, hung up the phone. Just to be safe, she turned off the ringer and tossed it across the room.

“That was awful,” she commented.

“Agreed. Now can we just get back to...?”

“Right.” Jade flipped them over, now riding him. “I did say I wanted a ride earlier, did I not?” she said smugly. Beck smiled and thrust his hips hard up into hers, having better access to a certain spot inside of her in this position. Caught off guard, Jade fell forward, catching herself on his chest.

Beck wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s back, repeatedly pushing himself into her as hard as he can. They were both panting and Jade was starting to reach the edge. “Beck, Beck, I’m gonna come,” she told him. He nodded and kept thrusting. Her face scrunched you and she buried it in his shoulder. “Harder, harder...”

“Come for me, Jade,” Beck whispered. Jade was sent over the edge and she gasped out as she started quivering from the pleasure.

“Oh!” She tightened around him and it pulled Beck with her. He let out one last groan and released inside of her. They both struggled to catch their breath.

Beck pulled out of her and she lay on his chest, feeling perfectly content just staying there. She was ready to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. “Who’s that?” she hissed.

“Oh my god,” Beck said. “That must be my parents. I thought they’d get back tomorrow night!” He set Jade back on the ground and hurriedly pulled on his clothes. Before he put on his pants, he wrapped the condom in a paper towel before tossing it in case they saw it in the trash. Jade pulled on her clothes and soon they were both sloppily dressed again.

“My hair is messy,” she complained.

“So is mine.”

Jade followed Beck to the door and put on a polite smile. When he opened the door, they were surprised to see Robbie’s face. “Hi, guys,” Robbie said. Thankfully, Rex was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, hi, Robbie. We weren’t expecting you,” Beck said.

“I know. I brought you guys a pump!” He brought out a mini pump on wheels. “For your flooded basement.”

“Thanks, how very thoughtful of you.” Beck took the pump and set it next to the door. “Where’s Rex?”

“Well, I left him at Tori’s in timeout. He made some pretty inappropriate comments.” He shuddered and the two looked at him concernedly. “Anyways, you guys look really tired. Beck, no offense, but I’ve never seen you hair look like that before.”

Beck ran his hand through hair. “I forgot to comb it I guess.”

“Oh, I always assumed it was naturally perfect.”

“Uh huh,” Jade said. “Well, thanks for the pump.”

“You’re welcome!” Robbie waved at them and ran back to his car.

As soon as he was gone, Jade collapsed against the wall. “Our friends suck.”

“You suck.”

“Excuse me?”

Beck smirked at her in silence for a couple of seconds before she got the joke. Jade slapped her forehead. “God, you’re so immature.”

He laughed and joined her, both of them now sitting against the wall by the door. He put his hand on her knee and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Wanna hear something that will definitely ruin the mood?”

“I most definitely do not wanna hear it. Tell me anyway.”

“Well, first, do you lose your virginity on the initial penetration or when you come?”

“Initial penetration. Why?”

He turned toward her. “When I,” he made a thrusting motion, “...did that, you were on the phone. You lost your virginity while listening to Robbie’s voice.”

Jade’s horrified “NO!” echoed through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are much appreciated! I might make this several chapters long


	3. Chapter 3

At school, Jade was in a much better mood than usual. The gang had submitted their cast list to Sikowitz and everyone was happy with their parts. Cat played the lead, Jade and Beck were her parents, and Robbie was Cat's older brother. Since the play mostly centered around Cat's character, the other three didn't have much to do except leave her in the woods by accident at the beginning of the play.

That morning, Jade had thrown on the most provocative outfit she could find. She felt like an idiot but she knew Beck's comments would be worth it. She wore her normal black boots, some fishnet leggings, a short skirt, and a low tank top below her black jacket. And just in case someone other than Beck tried to go near her, she had her scissors in her pocket handy. In her other pocket she had a flashlight as a prop for something in Sikowitz' play. She didn't know exactly how it'd be used, just that he asked her to get one.

"You look nice," Beck commented at her locker. He was holding a corn dog that he hadn't started yet.

"Why thank you. I'd do a spin but this skirt's way too short for that." She pulled on the sides of it to make sure it was covering her properly.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Beck asked. "Not that I'm complaining." It was nice being tall; he could see right down her tank top.

She smiled and followed his gaze. "Because of that. I like getting attention from you."

"Well, you certainly have it. What're you doing tonight?" He stepped closer to her and stroked her hair.

"Nothing. Why?" She smirked at him.

"Oh, well, Robbie's coming over to help me fix my heater and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us," he told her. He laughed when he saw her disappointed frown. "What else were you thinking?"

Without breaking eye contact with him to check if people were looking, she took the corn dog from him and deep throated the entire thing. She kept her mouth on it for a second before pulling it out. Beck clapped in amazement. Cat, who was just about to greet them, turned around and stood at the other side of the hallway.

"That's some dedication just to tell me you like the taste of my-" he paused, not being able to say the next word. "You know."

"What're you, five? It's not that hard to just say-" She stopped. "Yeah it's weird."

"Right? We're high schoolers and we still say waz and chiz." Beck thought for a second.

"Yeah. Anyway, back to what you were saying before, I do love the taste your 'you know,'" she told him casually and he smiled at her.

"Glad to know."

She held out the corn dog but he shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll just eat at lunch."

Robbie, who was passing by, saw Jade and Beck. "Oh, hi, guys. How's the pump go?"

"The pump?" Jade asked, confused.

"You know, the one I lent you for the flooding?"

"Ohh, right. It was great. Thanks. You can leave now."

He frowned. "Uh, okay. Are you going to eat that?" he asked, gesturing to the corn dog. Beck and Jade exchanged a look before Jade handed it to him.

"Knock yourself out."

"Sweet!" He smiled and took a bite out of it, leaving down the hallway. Beck shuddered.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Well, I'd been imagining myself as that corn dog when you had it in your mouth and Robbie just-" He made a biting motion.

"Ah." She also winced, imagining it. To distract them both from the horrifying image, she put her hand on Beck's arm shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled her closer and they started making out a little bit more passionately than what was appropriate for the school hallways. When her palm traveled down his chest a soft growl came from of his throat.

Clueless as ever, Cat walked over to talk to them. "Morning!" she said cheerfully. Beck pulled away from Jade and ran his hand through his hair to smooth it out.

"Hey there," Beck said and Jade gave her a quick smile.

"What's in your pocket?" she asked. Beck quickly put his binder in front of him.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he muttered.

She looked at him quizzically. "I didn't mean you. I was talking to Jade," she said. Beck shook his head at himself and Jade laughed at him.

Jade pulled the flashlight out of her pocket. "Sikowitz wanted me to bring in a flashlight for the play."

"Ooh! Can I hold it until Sikowitz' class?" Cat asked. Jade shrugged and gave it to her. "Thank you!" She ran away with the flashlight.

As soon as Cat was out of sight, Beck grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her to the janitor's closet.

She happily was pulled along. He slammed her against the wall and started rubbing himself against her. Today, she hadn't bothered to wear shorts beneath her skirt so only her thin panties and his jeans separated the two. They were both panting as Beck tried to work himself out of his jeans.

"You know, someone's probably going to walk in," Jade warned.

"Let's just hope they don't." He slipped his hand into her panties and she groaned as he ran his fingers through her folds, feeling how wet she was. As he had her with her back arched and her gasping for air as he rubbed her, he cheekily said, "Yeah, you like that?"

"What do you think?" she mumbled.

Right as Beck was sliding his fingers into her, the door started opening. In a panic, Jade slammed her foot into the door to keep it closed.

"Ow!" Tori yelled from the other side.

Beck sighed. "Why can't we ever do anything uninterrupted?" he whispered. "This is like the third time. Today."

"I mean, people always walk in here whenever they're having a conversation at this school," Jade whispered back. "We should've expected it."

"True."

"Who's in there?" Tori yelled.

Jade answered. "It's just me". Beck helped Jade readjust her skirt and then zipped up his own pants.

"What're you doing?" Tori asked.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Jade walked backwards and started climbing the ladder, motioning for Beck to follow.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked sympathetically. "Why're you all alone?" Jade opened up the trapdoor to the library and both of them climbed out of it.

"Because I want to be!" she called back, closing the secret panel. When Tori finally barged into the closet, it was completely empty.

When the bell rang, they rushed off to Sikowitz' class. Beck kept his binder on his lap the entire time. As they took their seats, André clicked his tongue. "Jade, you've looked better," he said, referencing her messed up hair and clothes.

"Considering I look amazing now, I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled, not bothering to fix up the rest of her appearance.

He leaned over to examine her. "Are you sweating?"

"What!?" She felt her forehead and her fingers met a slight sheen over her skin. "Gimme that," she muttered, grabbing a mirror from the girl next to her. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no..."

André raised his eyebrows. "The last time you sweated we were in an RV over a hundred degrees. What could possibly make _you_ sweat?"

Before Jade could answer, Beck randomly started half-coughing, half-laughing.

"You good?" André asked.

"Never better," Beck responded. Jade rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! If you have any ideas, I’ll be almost sure to include them if they fit the characters!


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for Beck, Robbie was about as good with fixing heaters as he was with girls. Beck’s RV remained as cold as ever. For the next week, the couple hadn’t managed to find time since Beck’s mom worked from home and there really weren’t that many places to hide at school. 

“It’s not even that cold. Yeah, it’s the middle of December but we’re also in LA,” she pointed out as school was wrapping up that day. 

“It’s supposed to be like thirty two degrees tonight. I’m not going to sleep in the RV when it’s freezing just so that I can- can get some release.”

“Suit yourself. But considering how often we get interrupted lately, it doesn’t look like you’re going to be getting release for a while.” She bent down to pick up a book she’d dropped and Beck had to avert his gaze. It was only helping to prove her point. 

“I guess you’re right.” As he felt himself getting hard, he stuck his hands in his pockets to conceal it. 

“As I always am.”

He frowned. “It doesn’t change the fact that I’ll probably get frostbite.”

She twisted her mouth, trying to think. Then it hit her. “Wait.” She wrapped her arms around her. “Feel me.”

He looked at her in surprise. It was a nice feeling having her pressed against him, of course, but he was confused. “You already convinced me I seriously need to come, why are-“

“No, silly. I’m  warm,”  Jade said. 

“How was I supposed to know that’s what you meant?” 

She ignored him. “Tell your parents you fixed the heater and stay out there. I’ll come over, make you come, and then I’ll stay the rest of the night to keep you warm.” She crossed her arms and smiled proudly at her idea. 

Beck’s eyes lit up. “That would be amazing.” Then, he frowned, replaying her words. “You’ll just ‘make me come?’ Don’t I get to return the favor?”

She shook her head disappointedly. “My period started the other day. Unless you have a thing for blood, you probably won’t want to be inside me tonight.”

“Can’t say I do. Anyway, what time can you come over?”

“Cat wants to rehearse lines for a bit at my place but I’ll try to be there around nine, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you, Jade.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After they’d finished the project, Cat was upset that Jade had to leave. “It’s only eight-thirty,” Cat whined. “Can’t I stay over? You can drive me to school tomorrow.”

“As much as I’d love to tolerate you for a night, I’m busy,” Jade replied, helping her pack up her backpack. 

Cat threw in her pencil case. “What’re you doing this late?”

“Well, I-“

“Is that a sleeping bag?” Cat asked, running over to the black bag resting near the door. “Are you sleeping at someone’s house?”

“Yeah. Wanna leave now?”

Cat scratched her head. “But you would never sleep at Tori’s house and if you’re not going to mine...” She put up her fingers to count. “I’m pretty sure that’s all your female friends.”

“Nice math. And Tori’s not my friend. I’m just going over to Beck’s, okay?” Jade walked to the door, hoping to escort Cat out of it sooner rather than later, later meaning in three hours knowing Cat. 

“You’re sleeping over at Beck’s?” she asked, blinking quickly. “Are you guys going to...”

“Gonna what?”

She brought her voice to a whisper. “...do a Ouija Board?”

Jade stared at her. “A what?”

“You know, the ghost summoning thing. Whenever my brother invites people over, they always do-“

Jade interrupted her and started pushing her out the door. “I remembered what it is. With the letters and stuff. It was fun having you.” She shut the door before Cat could respond. 

Once Cat was gone, Jade grabbed her stuff and got in the car. She figured she really only needed to bring the sleeping bag to convince her mom it was a normal sleepover. 

When she arrived, she parked her car around the block to not raise the suspicions of Beck’s parents and quietly made her way to his RV.When she got inside, Beck was waiting in bed. “Hey there,” Jade said, climbing under his sheets with him. “Happy to see me?”

His mouth moved slowly into a smile and he pulled her close. “You bet.” His arousal rubbed into Jade’s hip and Jade realized just how worked up he was. When he smiled sheepishly for being so eager, she pushed him onto his back, sitting on his lap. Her right hand ran through his hair while her other stroked him through his jeans. She smiled to herself as she saw his eyelids struggle to stay open. 

“What I wouldn’t give to just bang you right now...” he mumbled, earning a laugh from Jade. 

Periods are a bitch,  she thought. Her hand traveled to the waistline of his jeans and she unzipped them. Beck quickly helped her get them off of him. His head fell back into his pillow as she wrapped her fingers around him and started moving them up and down his length with a firm grip. She leaned onto him and kissed him gently. Jade pulled away, just to disappear underneath the blankets. She slid herself down his chest until her face was level to his hips. 

He raised the blankets just enough to see Jade staring devilishly up at him. “Oh, are you going to use your- ohh...” Beck balled the sheets in his fists as he felt himself engulfed in Jade’s warm mouth. He arched backward slightly. She focused on his tip for a while, driving him mad as she rubbed it with her tongue. Beck’s breathing was shallow and uneven as he tried to control himself. 

She pulled her mouth off of him for a second to check in. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked, amused by him trying to answer while she never stopped stroking. 

“Y-yeah, keep going,” he whispered. He closed his eyes and moved his hips to match with her hands. His orgasm was nearing and he could practically hear his own heartbeat. He was just a couple of seconds away from exploding all over Jade when she stopped. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” Jade asked innocently, taking her hands off of him and placing them on his thighs. His eyes snapped open and he groaned loudly, feeling himself twitch several times but not quite make it over the edge. He glared at Jade as he let out breath.

“I said keep going. That was just cruel,” he scolded her. His annoyed expression faded as she licked him all the way up his length, stopping at the top to talk again. 

“Sure was fun though.” His member was once again in her mouth and she took all of him in. His legs tensed and he had to bite his lip to keep from being loud enough for his parents to hear from inside the house. 

“Jade, g-go faster,” he said through clenched teeth. Though she didn’t like being told what to do, Jade complied, bobbing her head up and down him quicker than she had before. 

“Heads up,” he warned her. “I’m going to come... really hard... might wanna get out of the way...” She responded by sucking even harder and Beck had no choice; with a loud groan, he released into her mouth. He bit his lip hard as he let out one last shot and gasped for air. Jade gulped and crawled up to him, feeling pretty proud of herself. 

“So I take it that was fun?” she asked. She wiped the side of her mouth on her sleeve. 

“You bet.” He pulled her into his arms so that she was lying on his chest with her head on his shoulder. Beck didn’t even bother to put his clothes back on; he was content sleeping like that with Jade in his arms. The broken heater wasn’t even a problem with them squished together all night long. The couple had finally been together without interruptions for the first time. 

That is, until the obnoxious knock on the RV door the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be pretty funny. Please review! And like I said before, any suggestions or requests (even strange ones) are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

Beck woke up to the sound of urgent knocking on his RV door. Then, he felt Jade resting on his chest. She was still asleep and her expression warmed his heart; she looked less fierce than usual, just peaceful in his arms. But once he was done examining her face, he was suddenly aware of the fact that she was straddling his very naked lower half. He took a deep breath and shook Jade awake. "Jade, wake up. Someone's at the door."

She opened her eyes and her usual frown. "What is it?" she said harshly. Her features softened as Beck grinned up at her. Another knock came from outside and Jade groaned and sat up. She twisted around to try to look at the door and Beck put his hands on her waist.

"Probably not a good idea for you to be squirming up there if we don't want it to be extremely awkward when I answer the door."

"Right. Sorry," Jade apologized. She slid her hips up his once quickly before she stood up causing him to take in a sharp breath. She laughed and tossed him his underwear and jeans.

Cat shouted from outside. "Guys? Are you there?"

"We'll be out in a sec," Beck responded. He threw on a different shirt since he'd slept in the one he'd worn to school the day before. "How does Cat know you're here?" he asked Jade, tossing her a black shirt to change into.

"I told her yesterday when she was over." When she pulled off her shirt to change into Beck's, he politely looked away.

"You didn't tell her about..." He shrugged a shoulder in the direction of his ruffled sheets. Jade shook her head.

"Oh god, no. I just said I was sleeping over."

He nodded and opened the door. "Hey, Cat," he greeted her.

"Hi." Cat stepped inside and smiled at the two with a friendly look on her face. She stood there for a couple of seconds before Jade broke the silence.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"Oh, right. I needed a ride to school. My brother ran the car into a ditch."

"That's terrible. Is he okay?" Beck asked concernedly.

"Yeah. He wasn't in the car." She smiled, warning confused looks from the two.

"Well, we'd better head out." Beck led the two to his car and Cat got into the backseat.

As he started the car, Cat's questions started. "Jade, why're you wearing that top? Isn't it Beck's?"

"Yeah. I forgot to bring an extra one," Jade answered. Looking down at her shirt, she realized it really wasn't her style at all. It was a black button up and was quite obviously something Beck would wear, not her. Her wearing his shirt made Beck happy though and that's all that mattered.

"And your makeup's all wonky. Your eyes look normal but where's your lipstick?"

Jade turned around. "Cat, stop analyzing."

"Kay-kay."

Beck looked over at Jade's messy appearance and noticed that she did not look very well put together that morning. But at the same time, something about her fluffed up hair, creased skirt, and faded makeup was incredibly hot. Cat was right; her lack of lipstick was pretty noticeable but he secretly was proud of the reason why her lipstick was gone. Images of those lips wrapped around him flashed through his mind and he shook his head quickly to keep his focus on the road.

"You okay?" Jade asked, putting her hand on his thigh concernedly.

"Uh, yeah." Now was not the time, especially with Cat in the backseat. For once, Beck was actually glad for Cat's ignorance. "Just thinking about things."

"What type of things?" Jade whispered, leaning closer to him. They held eye contact for a few seconds before Beck was yanked out of his thoughts by a car horn. He sped up, realizing he'd dropped down to half the speed limit.

Cat started asking the two questions from the backseat. "So, guys. If you were an animal, what would you be?"

Jade sighed and cooperated. "Maybe a bat. Or some sort of snake."

Beck thought for a moment, somewhat glad for something else to focus on. "I guess I could be a lion. Or a fish. How about you, Cat?"

"I think I'd be a cat. Haha, get it? It's like my name." She continued giggling from the backseat for a minute or two. "Okay. Next question. What would you taste like if you were a food?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to know these, Cat?" Jade demanded.

"I don't know. They're fun. I'd personally be like a red velvet cupcake." She played with her hair. "Beck, what about you?"

"I've never really thought about it," Beck answered. "What do you think I'd taste like, Jade?"

"Hm. I'd say you would probably taste creamy. Maybe a little salty and-"

"Why don't we move on to the next question?" Beck suddenly shouted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Even though he'd finally gotten release the night before, Beck was still somehow worked up. If anything, it made it worse; he couldn't stop thinking about her beneath the covers, her wide eyes staring up at him. He was doing his best to conceal it and the only tell was the erection he kept carefully hidden with his backpack on his lap. Jade, of course, was having a field day with this all new horny Beck. Not that she didn't also have the impulse to rip off his clothes, but her soaked underwear weren't as visible as the tent in his jeans.

"My period stopped this morning," she whispered in Sikowitz' class. They were sitting at the back of the classroom in hopes that they wouldn't be called on.

"That's good. Isn't four days a little short though?"

She shrugged. "Periods are gross so I don't have long ones."

He laughed. "Of course you don't."

"Anyways. You know what that means, right?" she said, moving her hand onto his knee.

"Yes, I'm very aware. Maybe don't do that," he gestured to the hand slowly making its way up his thigh, "until after class. There are only six people Sikowitz calls on in this class so there's a good chance I'll be forced up there."

"But this is fun," Jade complained. Her hand was inches away from the bulge in his pants when he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"That's really not a good idea," he warned her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Good."

Jade withdrew her wandering hand and placed it on her lap. His attention was suddenly fixed on her fingers tracing her own thighs and the other hand unbuttoning the top couple of buttons on her top. As soon as Beck, almost hypnotized, saw the top of her lacy bra, he snapped out of it and grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to her sides.

"Please stop," he pleaded, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"My body, my choice."

"I'm pretty sure that phrase is for a completely different situation."

"Well, it still applies."

"No it-"

"BECK AND JADE!" Sikowitz yelled from the front of the class. The two turned to him and Jade subtly buttoned up her shirt. "Please stop whisper-bickering and pay attention! Did you hear what I just told the class?"

"Nope," Jade responded, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, I said we're going to be doing a pitch black scene." He walked to the window and pulled down the blinds. "Tori and André will act out a scene in pitch black which forces them to express emotion through words rather than expressions. Understand?" He took a sip from his coconut.

The couple nodded. As Sikowitz traveled to the back of the classroom to turn off the lights, a smirk formed on Jade's face.

As soon as the lights were off, Beck whispered, "I hope you're not going to do what you're obviously planning to do."

"No one can see anything. Calm down." Jade waited until Tori and André got to a particularly loud part of their scene to pull down the zipper of Beck's pants.

"Jade!" he hissed. "There are people all around us!"

"Then you'd better be quiet." She pulled him out of his jeans and very slowly stroked him, trying not to make any noise. Beck bit his lip so not to let out a moan. He wanted to stop her but the class would most definitely notice if they started arguing.

Jade picked up her pace, internally thanking Sikowitz for choosing a loud scene. The feeling of Beck throbbing in her hand was enough for her to not care about the risk.

Beck let out a shaky breath and let his head drop back, half wanting Jade to stop and half wanting her to pump him harder. His jaw dropped as her grip around him tightened and he practically forgot where he was.

Unlike his roomy, bulletproof RV, they were forced to be subtle. Luckily, the only people near them were shruggers. It wasn't like they were going to be saying anything anytime soon.

Though she was moving painfully slowly, Beck felt himself approaching the edge. He grit his teeth and tensed up, knowing he was about to completely lose control. Somehow, the mess wasn't really a concern, he just needed to come. He was just about to release rope after rope of cum when André shouted, "Scene!"

Jade stopped and held her hand at his base. Beck groaned under his breath, feeling his throbbing cock pulsing desperately and having been only seconds from getting his much needed relief. Hearing Sikowitz shuffling around for the light switch, Beck awkwardly pulled himself back into his jeans. With how hard he was, he barely fit. He pulled his backpack back onto his lap, willing himself to calm down.

When the lights returned, Jade observed her boyfriend's appearance. Though she'd already been aroused by messing around in the dark with him, she felt herself become uncomfortably wet when she saw the way he was staring at her. His eyes were clouded over with lust and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Sorry for leaving you like..." she gestured to his lap. "...this."

"Don't worry about it," he breathed out. "Just know, I'm going to screw your brains out as soon as we're out of school."

"I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

As it turned out, the rest of the school day was longer than they could've hoped. There hormones were making it quite difficult to resist ditching school and speeding back to Beck's RV.

At lunch, they had to deal with their rather annoying friend group. "Hey, guys," Tori greeted them. "We've been waiting for you two."

"Why?" Jade asked, sighing loudly as she seated herself.

"We wanted to play truth or dare," said André.

Beck laughed. "Aren't you supposed to play that at parties? Not in the middle of lunch."

"Well," André said, "We could play it at a party another time. It'll just be fun to play here since there's nothing better to do."

"Okay, I'm in," Jade said. "Tori, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Never talk to me again."

Tori sighed in exasperation. "Give me a better dare than that."

"Fine." She looked around. "Make out with Rex or something."

"I've done that before but sure." Tori grabbed Rex's face and awkwardly kissed him, knowing the strange noises he was making were all Robbie's weird ventriloquism.

After Rex stopped shaking, Tori moved on. "Cat, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please. Dares are scary."

"If you had to date someone at this table, who would it be?"

Cat's eyes snapped to Robbie right away but she blushed and looked down. "Um, maybe André?" she lied. No one believed her but they all respectfully nodded. Except for Robbie, who looked thoroughly disappointed. Cat twisted her hands. "Beck, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Beck confidently answered, knowing Cat wouldn't ask anything uncomfortable.

"Are you a vegan?" Cat asked quietly, looking embarrassed for even asking.

"A vegan?" Beck asked, confused.

"You know, a vegan." Cat glanced between Beck and Jade and it clicked simultaneously for the entire group which word Cat was mixing up with vegan.

"Want to clarify what you mean by a 'vegan,' Cat?" Jade asked, leaning in and doing air quotes around the word vegan.

Cat leaned back, scared. "You know. How far have you... gone?" She gulped, regretting asking. The rest of the group quieted down to hear the response.

"Oh, I can answer that," Jade inserted. "Just the other night-"

"Yerba," Beck said coolly. Everyone stared at him. "The farthest we've ever gone is Yerba, with all of you guys."

The group started protesting, unsatisfied with the loophole answer. Cat looked content and she quietly giggled.

"Why'd you want to know anyway, Cat?" Jade asked. "You're not really the type to pry."

"Oh, Trina asked me to ask. She wants to know for some reason."

"Well, I'm going to kill her." Jade stood up to try to go looking for her and was only a couple steps from the table when Beck grabbed her arm.

"You know what? Lunch is almost over and this is a perfect time to just ditch school and go home."

She hesitated, trying to decide between hunting down Tori's obnoxious sister and doing her boyfriend. But with one glance at the bulge in his pants that even as a semi was enough to make Jade's mind wander, she made up her mind. "Good idea. You sure we can't stay long enough for me to rip apart Trina?"

"Maybe don't do that. And no, I cannot stay here any longer. Your little game in Sikowitz's class has made it really hard, well," he laughed at himself, "...difficult to get through the day so can we please get out of here?" Beck asked, leaning in the direction of his car.

"Okay," Jade agreed, walking with him. "You know, your lack of self-control is really a turn on."

Beck muttered something under his breath and kept speed-walking to his car.

oOoOoOo

Beck couldn't hold back. When he pulled into his driveway, he got out of the car, grabbed Jade's arm, and pulled her into the RV.

Jade pulled off her shirt and Beck started kissing her, backing her into a wall. His hands found their way to her waist and he held her in place as he pushed himself against her. A small whimper came out of Jade's mouth as she felt his hardness rub her clit through her panties. He ground his hips into hers making her close her eyes in pleasure.

Beck fumbled with his pants for a second before pulling them down. Jade blushed slightly when she noticed the pre cum leaking from his tip. Her earlier teasing had quite obviously affected him the way she intended. As keen as she was to taste him again, she couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

Beck reached beneath her thighs and picked her up, pinning her against the wall. He didn't hesitate to slam himself into her, feeling absolutely overwhelmed by finally getting to be in her tight warmth after she'd frustrated him so in class. Jade let out a much louder than expected moan, feeling him hit all the right places.

"Right there," she whimpered.

"Like this?" Beck asked, once again thrusting at an angle that made his tip dig into the most sensitive place inside of Jade. Her back arched back violently and Beck continued pounding into her. Teasing and edging was fun but the couple just needed each other.

Bending his neck down to kiss her, Beck found himself groaning into her lips. It was so intense he couldn't care less about whatever sounds he was making; he barely had control of his body much less his voice.

Usually, not being in control would freak Jade out. But Beck driving himself into her and slamming her into the RV wall couldn't be hotter. It hadn't even been that long before his thrusts were sending her closer to the edge.

"Harder, Beck!" she panted through clenched teeth. She grabbed onto his hair to brace herself and moaned as his pace increased. Beck gripped her tighter around the waist and pressed his face into her neck, not knowing how much longer he'd last himself. On a particularly hard thrust, Jade let out a shout, much louder than she usually would.

Beck pulled away for a second, his demeanor changing. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He brushed the hair from her face to check on her.

"NO!" she yelled. "Keep going!"

His panicked expression faded right back into lust as he realized it was a sound of pleasure he'd elicited. His rough pounding continued and Jade started tightening around him.

"You're going to make me come..." she mumbled through her own moans, feeling absolutely overwhelmed by him stretching her. Beck shuddered at her words, them somehow pulling him closer to the edge. Jade buried her face in his shoulder and groaned, quivering in his hold. This brought Beck over with her and he let out a groan as he came, feeling almost dizzied from the several ropes of cum that shot from his tip. He held Jade against the wall for a minute as they both caught their breath before he set her down gently and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You're okay, right?" he asked. He felt half guilty about going as rough as he did.

She raised an eyebrow, surprised he would even ask. "More than okay." Jade wrapped her arms around him and sighed, perfectly content. "Tell me that you love me."

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

She placed her hand on his chest. "Please."

Beck chuckled. "Fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent updated! I got stuck on this chapter and honestly it made me feel weird writing this one. The next chapter will be a bit of a role switch between Beck and Jade so hopefully y'all will enjoy it. I'll be wrapping up this story and starting a new one in the next chapter or so so please dont forget to leave suggestions if theres anything else you want included


End file.
